Matching shirts
by bechloehuh
Summary: Beca and Chloe go shopping together and Chloe wants to buy matching shirts with her girlfriend.


She has no idea why she's here. She doesn't even know why her girlfriend wants her here either. I mean, all she's doing is complaining about how hungry she is and that she can't feel her legs or arms.

Beca only agreed on going shopping because Chloe said she'd try on some bikini's for her if she's good. The brunette isn't sure how long they've been here but they haven't come across the bikini's yet, so that means they've probably got even more shops to look at and Beca's pretty convinced that if she sets foot in one more store then she'll faint.

You see, Chloe insists on buying a whole new wardrobe just because it's summer. When Beca asked her why she needed more clothes, the redhead said that she simply gets bored of having to wear the same clothes all the time. So that's why she buys 2 whole new wardrobes a year. One for summer. One for winter.

The redhead is currently deciding on which 2 dresses to buy. They're basically the same but just a different shade of pink. With an eye roll and a scoff, Beca just pointed at the the one in Chloe's left hand. The redhead looked at her with a questioning look and then decided on the one in the opposite hand.

"Seriously?" Beca asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time today. "Why even ask me which one to get when you're just gonna go with the other option?"

"Because.. You don't understand- Ooh, hold this!" she shoved the dress into Beca's hands and practically ran over to where there was a whole wall of sandals. Beca groaned as she set the dress on her shoulder and picked up the 4 bags of clothes that Chloe had already bought. With 2 bags in each hand, a dress on her shoulder and her backpack across her back, she made her way over to where Chloe was standing with 2 different sandals in her hand, one was green and the other was brown.

"Which one?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"None" Beca simply said with least enthusiasm as possible._** If she doesn't listen to me then I'm just not gonna give her my input**_, she thought smugly to herself.

Chloe slumped her shoulders and frowned, "what? Don't you like them?"

"I do, but I just know for a fact that which ever one I pick, you'll just go with the other choice, so I'm gonna let you decide by yourself."

The redhead rolled her eyes (a trait she picked up off of Beca) and sat down on the floor, taking her shoes off in the process.

"What are you doing now?" Beca asked in an exasperated tone.

The redhead just grinned at her childishly and put a sandal on each foot. "Just tell me which one you think looks better?"

"Um, the green one"

Chloe looked at each foot questioningly and then gave an apologetic look towards Beca. "I think that the brown-"

"Knew it" Beca laughed, "You're insufferable, you know that?"

"But that's why you love me!" Chloe exclaimed, grinning as she held her hands out in front of her. Beca immediately dropped the bags and grabbed Chloe's hands to pull her up. When the redhead stood up on two feet, hands still entwined with the brunette's, Beca pulled her closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips. Chloe's heart almost melted at the gesture. It wasn't often that Beca showed signs of adoration in public and the woman couldn't help but smile at how Beca seems to be getting more comfortable with her.

Chloe grinned widely and looked down at her feet. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home" she announced, tapping her feet together.

Beca just gave her a questioning look, in which she stopped tapping her feet and gaped at the brunette. "Seriously? You've never seen The Wizard of Oz?"

Beca just shook her head and smirked at the redhead who seemed to be so shocked that she didn't have a clue what she was doing.

"Let's go pay for these and then I'm gonna buy you the DVD" the redhead smiled as she put the green sandal back on the shelf and picked up the other brown sandal. Beca, once again, picked up all 4 bags and followed Chloe to the checkout. _**I swear to God if she drags me in one more shop I'm gonna-**_

"Oh my God, Bec, we should get matching shirts!" Chloe exclaimed as she turned around, clapping her hands enthusiastically and bouncing on her heels.

_**Are you fucking kidding me?** _"No."

Chloe's face dropped. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean.. No" Beca said simply as she placed the 4 bags on the ground again.

"Oh come on, Becs!" Chloe pleaded as she pulled on Beca's sleeve. "Every couple wears matching shirts!"

"No they don't, we'll look so stupid" she sighed and tried to turn around but Chloe pulled her closer by her arm. "The answer is no."

"Why?" she whined, lacing her fingers with Beca's.

"There are so many reasons why I don't want to wear matching shirts with you." she laughed as she adjusted the strap on her backpack with the hand that Chloe wasn't currently playing with.

"Name one"

"Okay.. If we wear the- the same shirt.." she stuttered, "people will think we're twins or something and then- then when we kiss it'll just look weird and so _so_ wrong."

"That is not a valid excuse!" Chloe shot back as she picked up a plaid shirt from the hanger. "Plus you're not a big fan of PDA anyway"

"I beg to differ, I just kissed you like, 5 minutes ago"

"What about this one?" the redhead asked, ignoring Beca and motioning to the shirt in her hand.

"No why don't we go look for those bikini's?" the brunette nodded her head as she stood on her tiptoes to peer round the store to see if she could see the bikini section.

"Beca, _please!_ We'll look so adorable!" she emphasized her words and pouted at the brunette which just gained her another eye roll. She watched Beca walk away and quickly put the shirts back on the hangers, following the brunette.

She came up behind Beca and snaked her arms around her waist. Bringing her mouth closer to the smaller girl's ear, she cleared her throat and put on her most seductive voice. "If we get matching shirts, I won't mind you ripping it off of me later"

The huskiness of her girlfriend's voice sent shivers from head to toe down Beca's body. She gulped and cleared her throat before speaking up. "I'm not doing it"

The redhead smiled and placed a lingering kiss on the brunette's ear. "Come on"

Beca just gulped in response as she felt Chloe's hands slide under the fabric of her shirt. The redhead kissed the spot under her ear and she sighed because Chloe_ knows_ what that does to her. She groaned and tried not to show how much she was enjoying what Chloe was doing. In reality it was driving her absolutely crazy.

"Chloe, stop" she placed her hands atop of Chloe's which were moving dangerously close to a place that shouldn't be touched in a public place like this. "Anyone could see" she whispered, looking round the store but noticing nobody was around to see them.

"I don't care" she giggled as she descended one hand further down the brunette's jeans and the other one stroked her stomach.

"Fuck" Beca breathed as she rested her head back on Chloe's shoulder. The redhead smiled as her hand went further and further down the smaller woman's jeans and she pressed soft kisses on her neck. Just as she stroked across the brunette's abdomen, she pulled her hand out and walked away. It took Beca a second to realize that Chloe had gone before she dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"Motherfucker" she muttered as she looked around her and sighed in relief when she saw that nobody had seen them. She went back to pick up the bags once more and followed Chloe out of the store. _**She's gonna pay for that.**_

* * *

"Oh my God, we _have_ to get these, Beca!" Chloe burst out, smiling brightly as she held up 2 shirts, both of them were green plaid shirts which had arrows on the back pointing to the other, and said_ 'I love her'_ on them. "Look at them!"

Beca rolled her eyes for the thousandth time. "I told you, Chloe.. We're not getting matching shirts"

"Come on, don't be a grump!" she giggled as she handed Beca the two shirts. Beca just sighed and carried them around while Chloe went to look at other items of clothing.

The couple walked around the store for another 25 minutes before Chloe decided it was time to pay and then head to yet another shop. She placed all her items of clothing on the counter. The pile consisted of a pair of bright orange wedgie sandals. A shirt with an ice cream with sunglasses on. (Chloe smiled for about 10 minutes at how cute it was.) A thin sleeveless cardigan. 2 pairs of shorts. A straw hat and 3 different types of sunglasses.

She paid for them using her card, talking to Beca about how her Mom said she's going to pay for them to fly over to Florida for 2 weeks during Summer break, not noticing that Beca had put the 2 shirts back.

As soon as they left the shop, Chloe rooted through the bag to find the 2 shirts. "Where are they?" her smile faltered but she still looked quite happy. "Did we forget to pay for them?"

"I put them back" Beca muttered, looking around for another shop before Chloe went off on one, "Why don't we have a look in Hollister?"

"Why did you put them back?" she frowned, ignoring Beca's suggestion.

"Because they're silly, Chlo.. We know that we're in love, we don't need everybody else knowing" she smirked.

Chloe stood there with an unreadable expression on her face before walking towards Hollister muttering something incoherent to herself with a frowning Beca following behind.

* * *

The two girls were walking to Starbucks after trailing around a few more stores. Chloe seemed to be awfully quiet which didn't go unnoticed by Beca. As they walked into the coffee shop, Chloe walked straight over to the counter and placed her order without asking Beca what she wanted. The brunette came up behind Chloe and fished her money out of her pocket. Before Chloe could pay, Beca handed the man behind the counter a $20 note.

"Another one of whatever she just ordered" she put on a smile as she nodded towards the woman. Chloe just sighed at the brunette and walked away to sit at the table. "What the f-" she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Thanks" she muttered as she took her change from the man. The guy walked away to make the drinks and he soon came back with them both in his hand.

"That doesn't look pleasing" he said as he looked over at Chloe who was sat by the window. He gave the brunette and apologetic look, "best friend?"

"Nope, girlfriend" she muttered, not taking her eyes off of the redhead.

"Ouch" he sighed, handing Beca the two cups.

"Thanks" she smiled softly as she took the coffee's off of the man and made her way over to the table that Chloe was sitting at.

"Babe?"

When she didn't get a response, she sat opposite the woman and waited for her to speak up. The redhead didn't say anything the whole time that they were sat down, instead just opting on staring out of the window and sipping her drink now and again. Which wasn't like Chloe_ at all._ Normally she'd be going off on one about how her classes have been driving her crazy lately, or she'd be making small talk at least. But nope, nothing.

As soon as Chloe finished her coffee, she stood up and picked 3 bags up off of the floor, leaving 3 for Beca to carry, then made her way out of the shop. Beca gaped at the woman walking out of the shop. _**What the fuck have I done now?**_

Beca followed Chloe out of the store and back to the car, trying her best to keep up with her girlfriend. Deciding that she's had enough, Beca held her hand out against the car door just as Chloe was about to open it.

The redhead puffed out an exhausted breath of air and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Can you please move so I can get in my car?"

"Not until you tell me why you're ignoring me." Beca shot back, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"I'm not- I'm just.. Beca, I'm just tired.. Can you please move out of the way"

"Chloe-"

"I'm fine, Beca!" she raised her voice and the brunette immediately retracted her arm from the car door to let Chloe in. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she picked up the bags and threw them in the trunk before getting in the car and putting her seat belt on.

The whole journey back, neither of them said anything, instead they just sat in silence. Beca, being the awkward person she is, didn't care for the silence so she turned on the radio. Usher's _'Scream'_ was on which made Beca smile slightly. She hummed along to the song and bobbed her head along to the beat. Normally Chloe would join in with her but instead she was being completely silent.

Beca knew she was in trouble when Chloe pulled up outside Baker Hall instead of driving back to her apartment. It was a Saturday so normally Beca slept over at Chloe's. She _always_ slept over on weekends, ever since they started dating 9 months ago.

"Uh, baby, it's Saturday" Beca stated as if Chloe forgot what day it was. She frowned when she heard Chloe let out another exhausted puff of air.

"I know, I just need some time alone for the night"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she wasn't making eye contact which, in Chloe terms, meant that the conversation was over.

The brunette leaned over for a kiss but she frowned when Chloe turned her head, meaning that she had to kiss her on the cheek. She pressed a chaste kiss to the redhead's cheek and pulled back with a sad look on her face. "I love you" she reassured her.

"I know" Chloe responded.

Beca just sighed as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. Watching the redhead drive away, she wiped a single tear from her eye as she pondered as to what she could do to make it up to her girlfriend.

* * *

It was around 8:30pm on Tuesday night. Chloe was sat on her bed reading Cosmo when she heard a shy knock on the door. She set the magazine down and walked over to see who it was. Catching a glance at herself as she walked past the mirror, she frowned at how she looked. She had been wearing the same grey sweatpants and pink tank top for 3 days now. Her black glasses were resting on the tip of her nose and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She smoothed herself out before walking over to the door and opening it. She was greeted with her girlfriend who seemed to have a sad look on her face. It looked like she had been crying and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week.

"Uh, hi.." the brunette said quietly looking down at her feet. The redhead didn't respond, instead she quickly tugged the brunette towards her by her shirt and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Beca immediately squeezed her arms around the redhead's waist and grasped onto her as if it was the last time. "I thought I was going to lose you forever"

"Bec, I'm never gonna leave you" Chloe sighed as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Couples fight, okay? That's what we do. You tell me when I'm being a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass, which you are 99% of the time" she let out a nervous laugh, "but what we have, I wouldn't trade it for the world, you're my everything"

"I know.. I'm sorry" the smaller girl mumbled into her neck as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry" she pulled away and cupped the brunette's face in her hands. "I was selfish and I was a complete bitch about the t-shirts.. And- and I'm sorry, I just wanted everybody to know that we were a couple, you know? I love you so much Beca and I guess I just wanted everybody to know that you're mine"

Beca placed her hand over Chloe's hand which was caressing her cheek. "So this _was_ about the shirts?"

The redhead smiled weakly and led Beca in to the living room. "Yeah, and I know that's a really stupid excuse to be pissed at you, but-"

"It's not" Beca smiled shyly as they both sat down on the sofa. "I got you something" she said as she took her backpack off of her back. She rooted through it and pulled out a present wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper.

Chloe unwrapped the present with a questioning look on her face and grinned brightly as she saw that it was the two shirts that she wanted to buy the other day. "You- you didn't have to get them, Becs"

"I wanted to.." she smiled. "The truth is, I've never loved anybody as much as I love you, Chloe. When I tell you I love you, I don't say it out of habit.. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. When I first met you, I- _God_, I didn't know that you would be this important to me. And.. you know, if someone asked me what a perfect life means.. I'd hold you close to me and lean my head on your shoulder, and as cheesy as it sounds, that'd be the perfect life for me.. Just here with you."

"Oh God, you're making me fall in love with you all over again" Chloe chuckled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"When you didn't say you loved me back the other day.. I was so hurt, but it wasn't because you didn't say it back. It was because you looked so upset. So.. _broken._ And it was all my fault because I was too scared to wear the same fucking shirt as you" she smirked. "When I saw the look on your face, I promised myself that I'd do anything to make you happy, and to not let you ever look that hurt ever again, because it killed me."

"I love you so much" Chloe smiled as she leaned in and brushed her soft lips against the brunette's. It was a soft kiss that conveyed all of the emotion from the last couple of days through it. The kiss broke and Beca sighed in relief.

"Do you forgive me for being an ass?"

Chloe nodded and smiled brightly, "Let's go wear our new shirts"

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to just be a short one shot but I got carried away and it turned out to be like over 3,000 words. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review! Thanks.**

**(P.s I also edited the cover image myself just because I thought it would be cool to show you what they'd look like with matching shirts.)**


End file.
